Manly Lu
by yuki kim
Summary: Sehun yang menyukai Luhan, Tetapi Luhan mengaku dirinya bukan seorang gay. Bagaimana cara Sehun mendapatkan hati Luhan?


Demi tuhan dia terlalu indah, mana ada namja yang berwajah manis bahkan melebihi yeoja tercantik yang pernah kutaksir saat junior higt school dulu. Lihatlah ketika bibir itu tersenyum benar-bernar sangat manis dan jangan lupakan mata indahnya benar-benar membuatku mempertanyakan apakah dia manusia atau bidadari yang tersesat di bumi. Aku sepertinya mulai gila, bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai seorang namja, hei ingat dia NAMJA!. Keringatnya bercucuran diwajah mulusnya dia juga terlihat sangat sexy.

Authuor POV

'' YAK! Oh Sehun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ha?'' Namja dengan kulit tan bernama Kim Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Sehun yang tersenyum seperti orang gila.

'' Hyung, apa kau lihat namja itu? Dia benar-benar cantik hyung?'' arah mata Sehun tak lepas dari Namja cantik yang sedang bermain basket bersama temannya.

'' Oh Xi Luhan, aku rasa juga begitu. Apa kau menyukainya?'' Jongin menatap Sehun disampingnya yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dari tadi.

'' kurasa iya, aku menyukainya. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?'' Jongin hanya menghela napas. Bukan, bukan berati dia cemburu kalau Sehun menyukai orang lain. Hanya saja kenapa harus Luhan? Namja yang terkenal playboy dan tentunya straight tidak menyimpang seperti mereka.

'' lupakan saja Hun. Kau takkan pernah bisa bersamanya.'' Jongin melangkah menjauh menuju kelas mereka.

'' kenapa aku harus melupakannya? Hah aku tau kau juga menyukai Luhankan?'' Jongin berhenti berjalan, menatap Sehun dengan serius dan memengang bahu Sehun.

'' aku senang kau jatuh cinta. Tapi kau tau sendiri siapa Luhan dan bagaimana sikapnya, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka Sehun. Bagaimanapun kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri.''

'' hyung aku belum mencobanya, siapa tau dia membalas cintaku nantinya.''

Jongin hanya berharap apa yang dikatakan Sehun nanti akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia tau masa lalu Sehun yang berhubungan dengan asmara selalu tidak berjalan mulus. Jongin hanya ingin sahabatnya ini bahagia dengan orang yang tepat dan mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintai Sehun.

O0O

Ketiga namja berparas tampan dan lebih mnejurus kecantik itu berjalan dengan coolya dilorong sekolah. Teriakan yeoja benar-benar memekakan telinga, mereka seperti melihat boyband yang baru saja debut. Hah benar-benar yeoja kurang kerjaan, tapi mereka tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih. Lihatlah ketiga namja tampan itu benar-benar sangat mempesona.

'' Luhan oppa pagi ini sangat tampan sekali.'' Jerit salah satu yeoja yang tak hentinya memfoto Luhan dari jauh.

''ne, tapi lebih tampan baekhyun oppa tau. Lihat matanya! Ahh aku bisa-bisa mati muda kalu tiba-tiba dia menatapku.''

''kurasa Kyungsoo oppa lebih tampan dia juga terlihat sangat imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya.'' Yeoja itu mengigit jarinya saking gemesnya.

Seperti itulah rutinitas yang terjadi setiap pagi disekolah ini. Dipenuhi jeritan yeoja seperti lagi kesurupan arwah penunggu sekolah, melihat ketiga pageran sekolah tersebut. Salahkan saja ketiga namja itu, mereka selalu datang sebelum detik-detik bel sekolah berbunyi. Dimana disaat seperti itu juga para penghuni sekolah sudah datang semuanya.

0O0

Sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berciuman mesra di tengah lapangan disaat jam istirahat. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Oh yang benar saja guys, ditengah lapangan. Harusnya mereka mencari tempat yang sepi untuk melakukan hal mesum seperti itu. Sehun, namja itu hanya bisa menatap kearah lapangan dengan tatapan miris. Bagaimana tidak sosok yang mengisi hatinya kahir-akhir ini tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja disana.

'' bukankah sudah kubilang padamu dari awal, Luhan tidak sama seperti kita Sehun-na. Dia masih suka makhluk berdada besar.'' Kedua sahabat itu Sehun dan Jongin duduk dipinggir lapangan.

'' kita belum mencobanya hyung, bahkan aku belum bilang padanya kalau aku menyukainya.'' Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin hanya menghela nafas. Sehun memang sosok yang keras kepala. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti Jongin akan selalu ada untuk sahabatnya itu.

0O0

'' wah, Luhan kau mendapat bunga lagi hari ini, penggemar rahasiamu sangat romantis. Aneh sekali yeoja memberikan bunga pada namja, atau jangan-jangan yang menyukaimu adalah namja lagi?. Dia tidak bisa membedakan wajahmu dengan yeoja, benar-benar sangat lucu.'' Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah menahan amarah.

'' diamlah Baek. Siapapun yang meberikan bunga keparat ini, aku benar-benar sangat membencinya. Apa dia pikir aku ini yeoja ha? Yang benar saja memberikan bunga dan surat cinta menjijikan seperti ini.'' Luhan merobek kertas pink yang berisi pengakuan perasaan seseorang dan melempar bunga mawar putih yang dipegangnya ke tong sampah.

'' jangan seperti itu Lu. Setidaknya hargai sedikit pengangum rahasiamu, dia sudah susah-susah memberikan surat cinta dan bunga untukmu. Kau tidak tau karma? Bisa-bisa akhirnya kau malah menyukai pengemar rahasiamu, jangan terlalu membencinya.'' Baekhyun memberi nasehat pada Luhan, baekhyun pernah melihat karma seperti itu terjadi didrama favorit yang dinonton eommanya.

'' tapi aku bukan gay Baek. aku masih menyukai makhluk berpayudara besar.'' Baekhyun terkejut, jadi penggemar rahasia Luhan adalah seorang namja.

'' MWO namja? Jinjja, kau tau darimana kalau pengangum rahasiamu adalah seorang namja?.''

'' dia menulis namanya diakhir surat. Namanya Oh Sehun, apa kau mengenalnya?'' Baekhyun semakin melongo. Sehun, ya dia kenal dengan Sehun si namja dingin itu adalah sepupunya.

'' d-dia sepupuku Lu.''

''APA? Sepupumu?, bagaimana kau memuliki sepupu gila seperti itu ha?.'' Luhan benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang. Hello dia namja straight dan manly, kenapa dia harus disukai oleh seorang gay? Ya itu menurut Luhan sendiri.

'' kau sekarang harus temani aku ketempat namja brengsek itu, akan kutunjukkan kalau dia menyukai orang yang salah.'' Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan.

' dasar namja pabo, kenapa harus menyukai makhluk seperti Luhan. Kau akan habis dihajarnya nanti.' Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati kepada sepupu bodohnya itu.

TBC


End file.
